


Volunteer Hours

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anger, F/F, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: A missing scene one-shot for "Accredo". Olivia lets Amanda take out her frustrations on her.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Volunteer Hours

**Spoilers** : **Man** **Up** , **Accredo**

 **Trigger** **warnings** : **Pregnancy** , **Sex** **during** **pregnancy**

 **Rating** : **Explicit**

**Volunteer Hours**

"I told you all I know."

"About you and Vicky? Sit down," Carisi motioned.

"Somehow you forgot about this." Fin handed Gina a tablet, where the photo of Accredo women assaulting Vicky was full-screened.

Gina sighed, nonplussed . "That's part of the process."

"A foot on her neck?" Fin scowled.

"It's called starting over."

"That looks more like the tail end of a brawl," Carisi pointed out.

Fin tried again. "What were you guys fighting about, Gina?"

"I didn't kill her."

"I didn't ask you that," Fin returned.

"It works. It's part of the Accredo method."

"People pay to be humiliated?" Fin said, unconvinced.

"No, they pay to earn self-respect," Gina explained, her eyes lighting up with passion for what she believed. "Nobody _gives_ that to a woman. She has to work - work hard, to realize it."

Outside the interview room, Amanda's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Let me tell you where you are, Gina," Carisi said, sitting heavily across from her, "Your friend is dead. And you were two blocks from the house the night she was murdered, raped with a foreign object, and mutilated."

"And don't forget, Gina was with Vicky's ex," Fin added.

"Yeah, and now we see this photo of you putting your foot on her face? Believe me, it's not a stretch for a jury to say, 'Yeah. That bitch is guilty.'"

"I didn't kill her!" Gina insisted.

"I don't believe you."

"Juries understand love triangles, Gina," Fin offered, switching gears.

Gina eyed the two detectives with disbelief. "Vicky was my _serf_!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"I was her Lord. She had to do whatever I wanted."

"Or what?"

"She wouldn't advance to the next level of self-realization," Gina said simply.

"Self-realization?" Carisi scoffed, "Oh. What happens there?"

"You're making fun of me," Gina frowned.

"I'm trying to help you," Carisi countered.

Rollins glanced at Liv. "Screw this," she said lowly, She came thundering into the room, slamming the door behind her. "Get on the floor," she ordered.

"What?" Gina gaped.

"Get on the damn floor," Amanda shouted, toppling Gina off her chair without waiting. Gina winced as she hit the concrete. "Huh? You feel empowered yet?!" Amanda asked. She put a foot on Gina's side. "How's this? Huh? How about now?"

"Amanda! Stop!" Olivia crashed into the room, moving Amanda aside.

"What? She wants to feel demeaned? I'll demean her," Rollins snapped. Rollins kept at arms length as the three of them pulled what was left of information out of Gina, but even as it ended, breaking for lunch, the fire never left Amanda's eyes.

/ / / / /

The rest of the day went reasonably well, and quiet, compared to the morning. Amanda took her licks for her display with Gina, and stuck mostly to paperwork for the afternoon. Soon, she would be stuck on the desk for the rest of her pregnancy, so a little practice couldn't hurt.

Around 3:30 her phone went off, buzzing with the notification of an incoming text. Amanda thumbed it open, praying that it wasn't Al.

 **IF** **YOU'RE** **STILL** **FEELING** **BOSSY** , **AND** **NEED TO WORK THAT OUT … I'M HAPPY TO VOLUNTEER.**

Amanda moistened her lips, staring at the screen in disbelief. The message was from Olivia. She turned her head, glancing at the window to Liv's office, but Liv's face was obscured by her open laptop. The phone vibrated in her hands, and Amanda glanced down. Liv had followed her first message with a wink emoji, and one sticking out its tongue.

Was it a joke? It was a horrible thing to joke about, if it was. Could she be serious? Just the possibility of it had Amanda squeezing her legs together in excited agony.

Thinking it could go either way, Amanda sent back, **YOUR PLACE, OR MINE?** and waited, eyes glued to the cell screen.

Within moments, a new message arrived: **I** **CAN ASK LUCY TO STAY OVERNIGHT, IF YOU WANT** **TO** **DROP JESSIE OFF? THEN YOUR PLACE WOULD BE EMPTY**.

Amanda's breathing shallowed, both of her hands now struggling to keep the phone still as she trembled. She forced herself to type **O**. **K**. and sent it.

Then she turned her eyes on the clock and started waiting.

/ / / / / /

Jessie was at Liv's place, and Amanda was deep into a hot bath when she heard Liv's key in the apartment door. She smiled with anticipation. They each had keys to the other's apartment – had, in fact, for months now. It had started with casual drinks sometimes after rough cases, and slowly progressed into sex, when the timing seemed right. Neither of them was worth a damn in relationships, but sex to drown stress was right up their alley.

The sound of the keys hitting the kitchen counter, then Liv's footsteps across the floor. She stepped into the steamy bathroom, glancing down at her blonde, wannabe-mermaid. "Here you are." Liv had pulled her hair into a rushed ponytail, and changed from her work clothes to jeans. A sleeveless muscle-tank printed with the word _Feminism_ was the sole barrier between Amanda's eyes and Olivia's breasts.

Liv knelt beside the tub, tangling her fingers in the loose blonde curls that had been piled atop Amanda's head. She could smell the faintly sweet smell of the bubble bath, mixed with the jasmine of her own perfume. "How was the rest of your day?" she asked softly.

"Better," Amanda admitted, stretching in the water, nuzzling against the touch of Liv's fingertips to the back of her neck.

Olivia's eyes swept the bare body in front of her, awed and faintly jealous of Amanda's full breasts and dark nipples. She lingered over the high, hard ridge of her belly, then on down to her tired ankles and feet. Anything she could do to help Amanda feel better, she wanted to do. Reaching into the bubble-filled tub, Liv brought a handful up to Rollins' breasts, slowly working circles of soap against each one.

"I'm not as patient as I used to be," Amanda mumbled, wriggling under Liv's touch.

"Mm, I noticed," Liv chuckled, "right about when Gina hit the floor."

Amanda drew herself up and out of the water, standing in the tub. Rising to face her, Liv watched as water dripped and bubbles slid down her slick skin. "I'm the boss," Amanda said quietly.

"Yes." Liv pulled towels from where they were stacked on the counter, helping Amanda out of the bath. "You are." The rough terrycloth of the towel pinked skin as it went, drying the places where Amanda dripped.

All but one.

They went wordlessly to the bedroom, where the night had dressed all the corners with shadows. Accredo, and its followers, had merely fanned the flames of an anger already smoldering in Amanda. The closer time had come to having to tell One-PP about her pregnancy, the worse it had become. She had decided to keep this baby, but there was a guilt in her that the fact of the baby couldn't assuage.

She had told Liv that being out of line was the story of her life, but it wasn't the whole story. It was made up of other chapters, other volumes – unhealthy decisions, mostly involving sex with men who could never give her the right things. Amanda had given away most of her childhood trying to save Kim and keep her mother safe. Now, whenever it seemed she was getting her life in order, the demons that chased her across the Bible Belt made noise, ensuring that she consistently fall several steps back each time.

"Hey," Olivia whispered, leaning in to the shell of Rollins' ear, "tell me what you need."

Her reverie broken, Amanda pulled Liv in without warning, kissing her harshly. She caught the messy ponytail in her fingers and yanked. Each time they came together, the reasons were different – but the outcome was the same: Liv made her feel safe. Liv gave her an outlet to be guilty, or angry, or lost . . . then still be respected the next day.

The kiss broke on a grunt, from Olivia, whose breathing was suddenly harsh.

They had only made love once since Rollins had really started showing, and it had been a strange, new, intimate experience. The heaviness of her breasts, the hard, round push of her belly. Every once in a while, the kick of the baby as they moved together. And the fact that Amanda's orgasms were more intense, now, than before. Now, she shoved Liv onto the bed on her back in answer to the question, and joined her. Amanda straddled across her Lieutenant's shoulders and settled over her face.

Not needing further instruction, Olivia tilted her head back and stretched her tongue as far out as it could reach, sliding between the blonde's engorged lips. Tart and warm, Amanda's wetness flowed onto it, making Liv moan lowly. Up and around her hard clit, then back to the source, the tongue swept and pushed firmly against her. Amanda braced herself with a trembling hand pressed to Liv's forehead at the hairline, leaning into the thrusts of the tongue at her entrance.

"Fuck, yeah . . . yeah," Amanda gritted out, letting her rage over the case unravel like frayed thread. Her orgasm was building, coiling tight, deep in her pelvis. Liv's breaths were fast and hot, through her nose, as she redoubled her efforts. A minute - maybe two - and the freshly-bathed blonde cried out, quaking atop her lover with relief of more than one stripe.

She dismounted with a roll, a jumble of limbs on the mattress and looked over at Liv's flushed face. "You look pleased with yourself," she smirked.

"Yeah, well, you look beautiful," Liv smiled, admiring Amanda's wet, tangled hair.

They caught their breaths without saying anything further. They could take their time, with no kids for the night – which was still so very young. Liv let her gaze linger on Amanda's shining skin, the light filtering in from the living room the only source by which to see. Both women silently wondered how long they could keep pretending as though love wasn't a part of this. They were two women with well-built walls when it came to letting someone else in; neither wanted to be the first to give an inch.

Rollins' rage had been snuffed out. Liv could sense it, adjusting to the feeling in the room. At last, she rolled toward Amanda, propping up on an elbow. For a long moment, she studied the stormy blue of her eyes. "C'mere," she said softly, drawing her in to kiss her gently.

The kiss began as the soft, smooth touch of lips on lips. Tentative. It became more open, easy, the salty taste of perspiration and the silk of tongues brushing. Liv put a cool hand to Amanda's hard, warm belly and sighed contentedly as they continued, sometimes quick and sometimes slow. Another hand – this one Amanda's, slipped beneath Liv's muscle shirt to cup a breast. When Olivia's head dropped back, Amanda took the opportunity to press moist kisses along the exposed expanse of throat.

"Mmm," Liv hummed, twisting so her mouth was close by Amanda's ear, "I'm so wet, Amanda . . . "

Amanda groaned at the confession, holding Olivia's gaze as she reached for the button of her jeans. She helped Liv wriggle the jeans and her underwear off, then nudged Liv's knees apart, leaning low enough to draw a wet line with her tongue from her belly-button to the rise of her mons. Frustrated, Liv pushed her hips up, chasing Amanda's mouth.

Rollins giggled, but relented, moving lower. She brought her hands up, using both her thumbs to spread Olivia open. Her pink clit was hard, glistening with wet, and twitching beneath Amanda's warm breath. Pointing her tongue, she pressed the tip to the begging bundle of nerves, flicking quickly.

" _Jesus_ ," Liv bit out, "ungh, fuck _mee_ . . . "

She pulled the entire swollen nub into her mouth, sucking it, nipping it gently. The flood of frantic profanity that left Olivia's mouth sounded like a love song. With a wet noise, Amanda released her and dipped lower, straight into the copious pool of wetness at Liv's entrance. She lapped slowly, before driving her tongue into the core of Olivia's heat.

A muffled, " _Oh my God_ ," against her as she tasted the slick skin, the tang of Olivia's desire.

Olivia lost the language to praise Amanda's love of being between her legs, choosing rather to writhe and thrust beneath her constantly. As Amanda went back to sucking on her clit, the combination of saliva and her own juices dripped lewdly, from the bottom of her entrance, toward her ass. Liv's moans were loud in the quiet apartment. Amanda couldn't get enough.

Still circling the clit with her tongue, Amanda brought a finger to the now-coated entry to Olivia's ass, pushing just hard enough to slide the fingertip inside.

"You're going to kill me," Liv whimpered, her nerve endings buzzing with fire.

Amanda was too intent on her work to respond, making tiny thrusts with her fingertip, her own clit throbbing at the sight of Olivia's ass taking it in, centimeters at a time. She waited until she was in to the second knuckle, until Liv was pushing back into it, desperate, before she moved her hand and thrust a separate finger into her swollen pussy.

Liv's head bolted up from the mattress at the intensity of the sensations, and the keening that came from her throat made every muscle in Amanda's body clench. The combination of fingers fucking, mouth sucking, sent the brunette hurtling into an orgasm that curled her toes, ripping a scream from her throat.

"JesusfuckingChrist," Olivia panted, when she could speak again. She looked over at Amanda, who was now giggling and relaxed. "The next time you feel like throwing a perp off their chair, can we do this instead?" she suggested.

Rollins wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, her eyes sparkling. It made Liv's heart ache. "Well . . . I definitely prefer this over being reprimanded," she admitted. She slid off the edge of the bed then, turning in the direction of the door to the living room.

"You have another hot date waiting?" Liv said, propping herself on an elbow.

"No'm hungry," Amanda explained.

Liv chuckled, rolling and gazing up at the bedroom ceiling. _It's only fair,_ she thought _, we'll probably both need a snack to get us through this night._

**END**


End file.
